1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a printed circuit board in a casing together with other electronic and/or electric elements or devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIGS. 7 and 8, there is shown a casing 4 in which various electronic and electric elements or devices are housed and mounted in a conventional way. Specifically, a printed circuit board 1 having various electronic and/or electric components 2 such as, for example, IC chips disposed on its one side surface is removably mounted on a bottom portion of the casing 4 by means of a plurality of screws 3, and electronic devices such as a floppy disk drive unit 5 and an electric source 6 are mounted on opposite side walls of the casing 4, respectively.
In this case, if some of the electronic or electric components 2 fail, it is necessary to remove the printed circuit board 1 from the casing 4 for replacement or repair of the failed component. To this end, an ample working space above the printed circuit board 1 is required so that the screws 3 can be removed from the bottom of the casing 4 for removal of the printed circuit board 1 and the screws 3 can again be fastened into the casing bottom for remounting the printed circuit board 1 thereon. For this reason, the floppy disk drive unit 5 and the electric source 6 can not be mounted directly above the printed circuit board 1 but instead must be disposed at locations laterally spaced apart therefrom so as to not hinder removal and mounting operations for the printed circuit board 1. As a result, there necessarily arises a problem that a relatively large space is needed for installation of these elements within the casing 1, thus requiring that the dimensions of the casing 4 be needlessly large. In addition, for removal and mounting of the printed circuit board 1, a plurality of screws 3 must be screwed in or out, which is cumbersome and time-consuming, making replacment or repair work inefficient.